


A Peaceful Evening

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi Loves Qui-Gon's Hair, Padawan Obi-Wan, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-addict Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: After a long day in the city without his Padawan, Qui-Gon is just happy being at home with the most important person in his life.





	A Peaceful Evening

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn's 18-year-old Padawan, was in the kitchen while his master was taking a shower, making dinner and his favourite tea for him. Qui-Gon had been away for the whole day, and when he got back about half an hour ago, Obi saw instantly that he was too tired even to think straight.

"Whatever it is, it smells wonderful" was Qui-Gon's first comment when he emerged from the bathroom, already in his comfy sweatpants and sleeping T-shirt.

Obi smiled at him happily, then they settled on the couch in the common room, talking about this and that as they ate. Mostly Obi talked, Qui-Gon just tried to listen to him and follow his stories, but after a while, he couldn't suppress his yawns; he'd had a pretty long day.

"Uh, sorry, master. You must be tired" Obi said apologetically. "I should let you sleep."

"It's okay, brat" Qui-Gon smiled at him, ruffling his Padawan's hair affectionately. "Your little stories are much more interesting than anything I've heard all day. Thanks for the dinner, it was really delicious."

"You're very welcome" Obi grinned as he collected their plates and deposited them in the kitchen then followed Qui-Gon into his master's bedroom. "Can I brush your hair?" he asked wishfully as he watched Qui-Gon letting his long hair down from the tight ponytail, and it fell on his shoulders and back like a thick, silky waterfall.

Obi had a fascination toward his master's beautiful, long mane since the very beginning of his apprenticeship, and he took every opportunity to touch it. Qui-Gon was aware of this fact perfectly well, and he was perfectly fine with it. He was a touch-addict, he needed the close presence of his loved ones in his life, and he needed even more the constant physical contact with them. So letting Obi to play with his hair was absolutely beneficial for both of them.

"Feel free, little one" Qui-Gon smiled, sitting down on his bed, with Obi behind him.

"You have such a beautiful hair!" Obi sighed admiringly as he combed the thick strands carefully.

He just loved doing it. The feel of Qui-Gon's soft, silky hair on his hands, and the soothing monotony of the task always made him content and calm, and he knew that his master liked it as much as he did.

"You make me blush, brat" Qui-Gon grinned, but he looked painfully sleepy already, so Obi exercised self-control and didn't indulge himself as much as he used to.

"Good night, master" he said, hugging Qui-Gon tight.

"Don't go" the Jedi murmured half-asleep, pulling Obi with him as he sprawled on his bed.

Obi laughed as he snuggled into his master's arms, and a few minutes later both of them were fast asleep.

**The End**


End file.
